Dress-type garments and pants-type garments have heretofore been made by using a pattern to cut pieces of various sizes and shapes from fabric material and then sewing the pieces together. Frequently it is necessary to use pleats, darts, shirring or gathering in order to obtain a garment of the desired shape. As considerable skill and experience is required, a relatively small number of individuals are capable of making their own clothes. By reason of the time, skill and labor involved, it has become more and more expensive to have clothes made by a professional dressmaker. Even by mass production methods, the labor involved in cutting and assembling garments made by conventional methods has greatly increased the cost of clothing.